1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for searching control information by a terminal in a multi-node system.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In recent years, data traffic of a wireless communication network has rapidly increased. The reason is advent and propagation of various devices such as a smart phone, a tablet PC, and the like requiring machine-to-machine (M2M) communication and high data traffic. Multi-antenna technology, multi-station cooperative transmission technology, and the like have recently stood out in order to increase a data capacity within a limited frequency, such as carrier aggregation (CA) technology, cognitive radio (CR) technology, and the like which efficiently use more frequency bands.
Further, the wireless communication network has advanced so that the density of accessible nodes becomes higher around a user. Herein, the nodes may mean antennas or antenna groups which are spaced by a predetermined interval in a distributed antenna system (DAS), but are not limited to the meaning and may be used a wider meaning. That is, the nodes may be a macro base station, a pico cell base station (PeNB), a home base station (HeNB), a remote radio head (RRH), a remote radio unit (RRU), a relay, a distributed antenna (group), and the like. The wireless communication system having the nodes of high density may show higher system performance by cooperation between the nodes. That is, rather than a case in which the respective nodes operate without cooperation with each other as independent base stations, when each node of which transmission and reception are managed by one control station operates like an antenna or an antenna group for one cell, transmission and reception of each node are managed by one control station, the wireless communication system can show more excellent system performance. Hereinafter, a wireless communication system including a plurality of nodes and a base station controlling the plurality of nodes is referred to as a multi-node system.